Clarity
by Aizaki
Summary: "You're the piece of me I wish I didn't need- we both know how this'll end, but it's worth it every time. If our love is tragedy, why're you my remedy?" Rin and Len- siblings, lovers, mirror images...Era after era, they fall into the same trap, repeating their lives in a new body, a new person yet the cycle continues. Will these two ever find their 'Happily Ever After?


**A/N: **Yes you guys, I can seriously find inspiration for Rin and Len in ANY song. ._. I'm that obsessed~ But anyway, this fanfic includes twincest/incest as well as some RinxLen flaming and smut with a plot~ (I'm trying to get away from the straight lemons DX). Anyway, this fanfic is brought to you by _Clarity by Zedd, a collection of Rin/Len songs, _and my own somewhat awesomeness~ Enjoy~!

* * *

Once upon a time...that's how all fairytales start, isn't it? And with that start, you know that the story will- should- have a happy ending. I'm not going to fool you people, this isn't one of those "and they lived happily ever after" type of stories. But let's not skip ahead of ourselves...let's start with the year they committed one of the seemingly worse "sins", the year they died.

_Marseille, France- 1870_

"Crystal blue skies, not a cloud in sight, milady. Your stable instructor wishes me to tell you that lessons will be held outside today."

"Ah, of course. Thank you, Yowane-san. You're dismissed."

The white haired maidservant bowed her head, her calloused, work ridden hands clasped together in front of her even as she scurried through the mahogany door of the Queen's bedchamber and gently shut it behind her.

Once the footsteps could no longer be heard echoing in the large, empty marble halls, the blonde slouched in the ornate golden chair currently situated in front of the bay window of her bedroom located at the back corner of her mansion on the hill. She knew that, if she felt like it, she could sit here in this very spot and, with her binoculars, spy on the people below her. But what was that needed for? It's not like she was a nosy evil Queen like her mother...

Groaning, the young lady straightened her posture once she felt the busk and whalebone of her corset scrape across her body. Just then, a soft knock came to the door and- after checking the time- she called out, "Come in, Len."

Hesitantly, the door opened and in slipped a blonde male servant, dressed in the classic- but not entirely required- yellow and white uniform. "You shouldn't call me like that so casually." he said smoothly, bowing slightly. "After all, I'm just a servant to you, dearest Rillane."

A moment of silence passed over the two before the slightly older blonde spoke.

"Is the door secured?" she asked softly, her eyes flickering from her servant's ever shimmering blue eyes that matched her own to the silver handle and keyhole of her room's door.

"Yes, Rin." the other purred, straightening himself even more so and subconsciously licking his lips.

With that, the Queen turned to draw the heavy, velvet curtains, only to be pulled back so suddenly by her dear servant and- as disgusting as some saw it- her only remaining family- her own twin. Thankfully, no one had noticed since the younger had gone on and changed his princely name to that of Allen- though he'd always been known by the family as Len.

No one suspected a single thing.

"I want to see all of you, Rinny~" he whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe softly. "I want to love all of you, if you'll allow me..."

"Len...!" Rin gasped, grabbing onto her brother's wrist just as it disappeared beneath the space of her light pink and cream bodice and matching layers of skirts, stays, and hoop skirt. And suddenly, she felt his unoccupied hand go to the back of her bodice, undoing the ties in a simply flick of his wrist before trailing kisses down the back of his lover's neck and between her frail shoulder blades while forcing the main bodice off and onto the floor.

"I have lessons soon..." she mumbled, blushing and tilting her head to the side to avert her eyes to her mirrored wardrobe- this only succeeded in making her blush deeper and she soon found herself just staring straight at the creamy golden and caramel brown tiles which gleamed up at her in the sunlight. Anything but to see how intimate she was being with her servant...with her brother. And while they had kissed each other in privacy more than once, she'd never really known her dear sibling to engage something this...this...adult so quickly, so suddenly.

"Mm..." with a small sigh, Len pulled back just the slightest, standing straight and resting his chin on her head of luscious blonde hair.

"And then we're to attend the masquerade at Kaito's home."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one reminding _you_ of such things?" The blonde piped, raising an eyebrow though he knew his darling Rin couldn't see it.

The other reached an ivory hand to gently pat his cheek sympathetically. "Well, you seemed more preoccupied at the time, so I figured I should take it upon myself." she replied simply before pulling her hand back, kneeling down, and picking up her discarded bodice before Len once again opened his mouth to speak.

"But you do realize that dress you're wearing isn't appropriate riding attire, right?" he asked, receiving a sigh from the latter.

"You were always so much more prone to caring about such things than I was...and you still are." she teased, smirking in the slightest.

The younger blonde sulked slightly, muttering about how it didn't really matter and that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry before quickly grabbing the crimson, gold, and black riding habit that was hanging neatly in the large French wardrobe- the one his sister had been staring at earlier- and helping with the tightening of the corset- it only needed a small adjustment that Len had noticed, much to Rin's dismay- as well as the practical setting of her few layers of skirt before sending her off and neatly putting the previous dress make where it had been in the closet.

It seemed that years of their planning and building of a relationship would finally connect these two lovers in the most intimate way possible...and now if only the hands on the clock would hurry and pass...

XxXxXxXxX

After a rather short riding lesson, Rin washed herself of the horse hair and such- her fabric always seemed to attract her mare's white and grey flecked coat- before having one of her chambermaids help her into her dress for the nights event.

Once finished, Rin instructed the maid to leave her- admiring herself in the mirror quite vainly after the other had left. Smiling quietly, she twirled in her ruched, sapphire and emerald layered dress made of satin with a silver clasp at her hip- a small, and embarrassingly girlish laugh escaping from her lips.

The blonde paused a moment to tuck back a strand of loose hair, pulling the low bun she currently had it in just a bit tighter before running a hand over the plume of peacock feathers her maid had intricately almost woven into her hair.

"They really are elegant birds, aren't they?" The sudden voice caused the Queen to jump and swivel around in a flash, her hoop underneath the skirts continuing to sway even though she'd now stopped moving.

And with a small sigh, she walked over to her vanity table- just near her bed on the far left of the chamber- and picked up a sea foam green fan with golden brown accents. "It's rude to walk in on a lady." she said haughtily, though only her twin could've picked up on the teasing undertone she held.

"I knocked." he replied with a somewhat casual wave of his white, gloved hand. "You were just distracted. No matter, the carriage's arrived and I brought it upon myself to escort you, Your Highness." Len bowed lowly for a moment raising himself slightly and offering his hand to Rin. "Shall we?"

XxXxXxXxX

"I wonder if his parents set this up."

"From the letter he sent, it doesn't seem like it. His penmanship has always been...interesting." The two lady's laughed softly, mostly in pity for their dear friend.

"Well, he's due to take the throne soon- with his father being so ill...perhaps they recommended he should marry soon."

"Miku. Why on earth would he ask us to come to some courting dance. He both knows we're not fit to be wives...especially after he saw what you look like in the mornings..." The other cleared her throat slightly, taking on an odd accent. "'Rin, she reminds me of those trolls in the old stories!'"

"And like you're any better?" The tealette scoffed.

On a late received request, the twins- Len currently being the driver while his dear sister sat in the coach itself, the red velvet and gold fringed curtains drawn to allow just the smallest amount of moonlight in- took a small detour to pick up Miku Hatsune, a long time friend of the family- it seemed that the carriage they normally used had something wrong with the back set of wheels, not to mention one of the horses had managed to catch colic last minute.

So here they were now, a few minutes behind schedule with the young women lightly teasing each other as they had as children.

The two then returned to small talk, weather, how they hoped the night would go, etcetera, etcetera until they finally reached the mansion of their shared friend, all light up with lamps that caused the white stone to shimmer. And even though the carriage was just at the edge of the property, both could hear the music and laughter pouring out of the open windows and doors.

**-UNFINISHED-**


End file.
